CROSS ACADEMY MYSTERIES AND NIGHTCLASS BLUES
by Sakura Shizunei
Summary: The entire NightClass is in an uproar.The reason why? Headmaster Cross has done something that has never been done before. He has let a human transfer into the NightClass,or so they thing. Ashli or "Li-chan" is human, but she has a secret.
1. Prolouge

CROSS ACADEMY MYSTERIES AND NIGHTCLASS BLUES

Proluoge:

I'm currently at the HeadQuarters of the Hunter's Society. I'm waiting for my instructions for my next assignment.I am absolutely BORED. So I decided to stay in the library again. As she roams the shelves looking for anything interesting to read. She finds a book laying on the table. As she starts to read it. She discovers it is about her ancestral background.

" According to Hunter's Society's historical records and extensive research into the Noble Cross family background through many generations. We were able to discover that shortly after the First Blood War. There was created a race of both vampire and human. They were set the task of keeping the delicate balance of peace and harmony between the humans and the vampires. They are the MORAI."

" According to local legends. The Morai are human vampires. They can blend into human society as well as vampire society. They are the peace keepers of both worlds. They have the longevity and powerful abilities that vampires possess, but they are human. Because they are human, they can blend in anywhere, at anytime. But, what's most dangerous of all, is the fact that you could be standing right next to one and not even know."

Ashli Cross "Li-chan" . " what." " here are the instructions for your next assignment." Said Madam President. So that is how I ended up getting transferred into Cross Academy NightClass. My assignment: GO TO HIGH SCHOOL! But that's the problem. You see the Night Class at Cross Academy is for VAMPIRES!


	2. Chapter One: Kain and Aido's discovery

Chapter One:

Kain and Aido's Shocking Discovery.

Ashli Cross here or "Li-chan" as most people call me. Your probably wondering where I'm at. At the moment . I happen to be on my way to Cross Academy. I'm the new transfer student in the NightClass. My father, Kaien Cross, is the headmaster of Cross Academy. So my transferring into the NightClass has caused quite an uproar among the NightClass students.

I actually have never met my father before now. So this is going to be interesting. " so this is Cross Academy. Huh?," I thought to myself. " come on, this way. The Moon Dormitory is over here, that's where everyone's at," Yagari frustratingly said. This is Toga Yagari, he's my chief bodyguard or I should rather say my chief babysitter. I've known him my whole life. He's also six years older than me.

" Fine, Yagari. Let's get this over with. So I can go tour the town later." I said to him. As we were approaching the door to the common room. We heard Kaname Kuran yelling at Kain Akatsuki and Hanabusa Aido. "When will the two of you learn. It plainly states in the student handbook: `LEAVING SCHOOL GROUNDS WITHOUT PERMISSION IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN!`" Just then Yagari broke down the door. "Hey Cross! We're here now!" "Yagari. Shut your damn mouth. And you'll be paying for the replacement door out of your own pocket." I said to him.

" So you're the headmaster's blood daughter, correct." Kaname Kuran said to me. "Yes I am. I'm also very sorry about Yagari's behavior. He should have known better. He has a tendency of knocking down doors, rather than knocking first. Which is more polite." I said to him while aiming the last part in Yagari's direction, while swiftly kicking him in the ass. "Headmaster it seems they're here already."

"Oh! Yes of course! Lead the way Yuki, Zero." The headmaster said to them. As they walked into the room. They saw the remains of the door. " Wha-what happened to the door?" Headmaster Cross said to Dorm President Kuran. "Yagari is what happened to it." He said to the headmaster. " Yagari! Then that means my little angel's here.' The headmaster said enthusiastically.

"Yeah. I'm here. I don't see why everyone's making such a fuss about it.' I said. While patiently standing right behind him. The headmaster spun around and as his eyes landed on me, his jaw dropped to the ground. "Oh! Good heaven's. You look just like your mother. Where is your mother by the way?" he asked me. "Oh. My Mother. My Mother Decided To Go Gallavanting All Over Europe!' I told him. While being quite smug about it.

"Oh well. That's a shame. But now that you're here. Feel free to come to me with any problems you might have." He said to absolute silence. Then after recovering from shock. I said to him, "Are. You. Crazy. I wouldn't bring my problems to you, even if my life depended on it." "And why not?!" he asked. " Because you're over forty years old, yet you possess the emotional maturity of a four year-old." I said bluntly. "that's just mean." He said. "The truth hurts." I said back.

"I hate to interrupt this touching family reunion." Kaname said, "but I'm afraid your room isn't ready for you to occupy just yet." "Oh! That's okay. I'm gonna go explore the town until it's time for class." I said to everyone present. "Kain,Aido. The two of you will escort the headmaster's daughter as your punishment." Kuran said to them. "O f course we will." Kain and Aido answered.

Twenty Minutes Later….

" I can't believe this." Aido was complaining. " I mean Dorm President Kuran making us babysit this girl." "Aido. Will you quit complaining." Kain said. "And besides it's just until class starts anyway. That is if you don't do anything to get us in trouble again." "Oh! Hey gir-mmm-mmm." Aido tried to say, but Kain quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't be rude to her." Kain hissed in his ear. "excuse us." Kain asked me. "What do you want us to call you." "Call me Li-chan. Most people do." I said to him.

" I can basically find my way around town just fine." I told them. " You can?" they asked. " I can practically navigate this place blindfolded. I've come here so many times growing up." I said getting rather bored of their constant bickering. "Then I bet you haven't been to the old graveyard." Aido asked me. "What graveyard?" I questioned. "Hey Kain,you know the one, right?" he shot a look at his cousin. "don't know, can't remember." He said eyeing his cousin suspiciously. "oh,you know the "haunted" one." He replied, winking at his cousin. " oh, that one. Okay. I gotcha." He said to Aido, then turning to me "Li-chan. We've decided to give you a tour of this town's very own "haunted graveyard`" he said.

Fifteen Minutes Later….

" Tah-Dah! Here we are. Now let the haunted graveyard tour begin." Aido said. "Okay. Over there,we've got dead guys." Points to his left " over there we've got more dead guys." Points to his right " And this is the crypt. The reason why this place is haunted."Aido kept babbling. " Hey Aido. Why don't you open it up and show her what's inside it." Kain said to his cousin. "Good idea." He said as he was already opening the door to the crypt. "Okay. In you go Li-chan." Aido said cheerily.

As soon as I walked in. I heard a big WHOOSH. BAM. KA-CLAK. Instant darkness.`They locked me in a crypt and ditched me. This is so cliché, not to mention it's insulting. Those two are gonna go down for this`. I thought in my head. I quickly teleported out of the crypt and behind Charlie's Bakery. "Damn. It's six-thirty already. I'm going to be late for class on my first day. It's gonna take me thirty minutes to teleport back to the school. I'll two." I was mumbling under my breath as I quickly teleported back to the school.

So as it turns out. I was late to class. "Ashli, may I ask why you are late to class."Dorm President Kuran asked me. " Why don't you ask Kain Akatsuki and Hanabusa Aido." I said to him, while pointing in their direction. "Don't worry. I will." He said "but I did ask you first." I was off. So I told him the truth. "To be blunt about it. THOSE TWO LOCKED ME IN A CRYPT AND DITCHED ME!" I yelled. While menacingly glaring at them. "Kain. Aido. Out in the hall please." Kuran said to them. After they went out in the hall.

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of Kaname Kuran hitting Kain and Aido over the head with a dictionary. As they were coming back into the classroom. The only thing we were able to hear was the announcement of their punishment. "For your punishment. You will let Ashli campout in your room tonight when classes are over." Kaname stated. My room still wasn't ready for me. I still didn't have a uniform either.

Hours Later….

"finally class is over.' Kain said to Aido and me. "time to take a shower." Aido said to no one in particular. "hanabusa aido. Where are your manners." Kain said "Li-chan. You can use the shower first." " thank you, kain" I said. While plainly ignoring them and their constant bickering again. I took my shower and changed into my pjs. They had laid out a futon on the floor between their beds. I plopped down on my makeshift bed and sat there watching them. They stopped stripping off their clothes and just stared at me.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" I asked. "uh. Do you mind stepping out into the hall, while we change." Aido asked for once being considerate. "Yeah. It's for your own good. I wouldn't want you to get scarred for life after seeing Aido stark naked." Kain said to me. " what did you just say!" Aido said while his face turned beet red when he looked at me. "Don't worry about me getting scarred for life. I'm used to seeing guys stark naked." I said nonchalantly. "huh?! Why's that?" they asked. "Yagari sleeps in the nude and he has a tendency of sleepwalking. So I'm used to it." I told them. "h-how old are you?" they finally asked after a brief stunned silence. " I'm twenty." "What! No way!" "Yes way. Can you hand me a glass of water, please." I asked.

"Here you go." Kain said as he handed me a glass. I set it on the table and rummaged through my duffle bag. I eventually found what I was looking for. Try as I might, I wasn't quick enough to hide the label on the pill bottle. As I dropped a blood tablet in my glass of water. They both shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL!" "Will. You. Shut. Up." I said to them. `Damn. They saw that. What am I going to do now!` sigh `I guess I have no choice. I'll have to tell them.` I was thinking as I looked at them. "Can I trust the two of you to keep a secret or do I need to erase your memories." I asked of them. They looked at each other then said, "yeah. We can keep a secret."

"Have you ever heard of the Morai, before?" watching them very carefully as I said this. "Yes, we've heard of them." Kain said " Why did you ask?"

" quiz."

"Question One: DO you know which family the morai are from?"

"No."

"Question Two: What's the first word in the name of this school?"

"Cross"

"Question Three: What's the headmaster's last name?"

"Cross"

"Question Four: What's my last name?"

"Cross"

"Have you figured out which family the morai are from." They had to think about it for a couple of minutes. it slowly dawned on them. Then they quickly put two and two together. "holy saints and wraiths." Aido said under his breath.

". I need the two of you to swear, under penalty of a very slow and painful death, not to tell anyone. Okay."I asked them. "O kay, we won't tell a soul, but in exchange we want to know the truth. Is that okay with you." He said to me. "Sure. Fine. What do you want to know.'I said sleepily.

"First off. Aido ." "what." "go sit on your bed and be quiet. Let me do the talking." He said to his cousin. "Okay. Pop quiz."he said turning back to me.

"Question One: What exactly are the morai?"

"Human-Vampires. We have the longevity and powerful abililties as vampires,but we are human as well."

"Question Two: Do you really drink blood?"

"Yes. I have to. In order to do my job well, I have to drink blood. Blood tablets help, but I have to drink the real stuff."

"Question Three: What exactly do you do?"

"I am a peace keeper. We blend into both the vampire and human societies. In order to maintain the delicate balance of peace between vampires and humans."

"Question Four: When do you need to drink more real blood?"

"once a week. I'll have to drink the real stuff in the morning before class starts."

"Question Five: what do you want me and Aido to do for you?"

"Since I have told you my secret. I need the two of you to alternate every week and donate your blood to me."


	3. Chapter Two: The ST Xocolatl's Day Ball

CHAPTER TWO: PART ONE

THE ST. XOCOLATL'S DAY BALL

(IMPORTANT NOTICE: each night class students schedule is different. For example: Li-Chan and Senri Shiki only have four classes. Each class lasting about 90 minutes.)

Four days before the ball….

" So my class schedule for this term has only four classes. Wow. That's a relief. Each class is 90 minutes long." I was saying to myself. " It's a good thing I have a copy of it with me." This is what my schedule looks like:

NAME: Ashli Cross "Li-Chan" AGE: 16(human)yrs.

YEAR:FIRST (sophomore) HOMEROOM TEACHER: Toga Yagari

ROOMMATE: KAIN AKATSUKI

BREAKFAST: 7:00 p.m. to 8:00 p.m.

FIRST CLASS: ETHICS 8:00 p.m. to 9:30 p.m.

CLASS LECTURER: Toga Yagari

SECOND CLASS: ART 9:30 p.m. to 11:00 p.m.

CLASS LECTURER: Penelope Kingsington

LUNCH PERIOD: 11:00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m.

THIRD CLASS: STUDY HALL 12:00 a.m. to 1:30 a.m.

CLASS LECTURER: Silver Rei

FOURTH CLASS: CREATIVE WRITING 1:30 a.m. to 3:00 a.m.

CLASS LECTURER: Kaien Cross (headmaster)

DINNER: 3:00 a.m. to 4:00 a.m.

CURFEW: 4:30 a.m.

LIGHTS OUT: 5:00 a.m.

" Hey Li-Chan, over here." Rima said trying to get my attention. I finally spotted her. She was gesturing for me to come sit with her. " Hi. Your Rima Toya, right?" I asked her. " that's right. Why don't you sit with me today and I'll introduce you to the when they get here, okay" she said. " okay. I guess I will today, since Kain and Aido got put on restriction again." I said absently. " what did they do this time?" she asked. " Oh. They got caught trying to sneak into the Sun Dorm." " Why didn't you get into trouble, I mean, your always hanging around with them." "I had an alibi. I was-." At that point our conversation was interrupted by Takuma Ichijo. "- in the library with her nose stuck in a book, as always." He said as he sat down at our table. He just happened to be in the library at the same time. A few seconds later we were joined by Senri Shiki and Ruka Souen. " hey guys." Then Shiki noticed me. " who's this?" he asked Rima. " Oh! This is Li-Chan." She told him. "Li-Chan. This is Senri Shiki, Ruka Souen, and Vice President Takuma Ichijo." She said as she inteoduced us.

"I'm Ruka. It's nice to meet you." " It's nice to meet you, too." We said as we greeted each other. " So,you're Li-Chan. Aren't you in my creative writing class?" Shiki asked me. " Yeah, I am. That's just about the only fun class that I have on my schedule." " Yeah, you're right on that." "why's that?" Ichijo cut in. " That's because the teacher basically lets us do whatever we want." Shiki said. " As long as it's something creative." I said to Ichijo. " That's true." Shiki said. The five of us spent our lunch period talking about tests,midterms,and other stuff. Then Ruka suddenly spoke up and said, " That reminds me, who're you going to the ST. Xocolatl's Day Ball with?" " Me and Shiki are going together." Rima said. " Ruka and I are going together." Ichijo said.

Then all four of them looked at me and asked, "What about you, Li-Chan?" "I don't know. I'm sort of in a dilemma and I can't seem to decide. Two guys have already asked me to go with them, and they're both very sweet to me." "Well, who are they?" Ruka and Rima asked me. "Kain Akatsuki and Hanabusa Aido." I told them. All four of them choked on their drinks in shock and surprise. " Then which of them are you going to choose?" Ruka asked. " I don't know. I'm actually thinking about going with-."

I stopped talking just then, because Kain walked up and said. "Li-Chan it's time for third block study hall." " oh. Uh. Right. Well, I'll talk to you guys later, bye." I said to them as I hurried after Kain. I caught the first part of what they said. "I bet she's going to go with Kain." Rima whispered. "yeah, probably. Did you see her face, it turned redder than a red pepper when Kain walked up." Ruka whispered back. Kain snapped me out of my revelry.

"You don't look so good." Kain said as we stopped outside the janitor's closet. "When was the last time you had any blood?" "um,two weeks ago." I said under my breath. Ehen he heard me say that. He opened the door to the janitor's closet and pulled me inside, then shut the door. "no one will find us in here." He said. Just as he was turning towards me. My legs buckled from under me and I fell to the floor. Kain caught me before I hit the ground. If he hadn't have caught me when he did. I would have hit my head.

" Whoa! Steady. I've got you." He said as he helped me stand up. " sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you." I said breathing heavily. "don't worry about that. You need to drink some blood, before you collapse from anemia or worse." He said as he gently sat me on the floor. He double checked the door to make sure no one was out in the hall. " We're skipping study hall." He said as he was taking off his jacket and shirt. "I'm really sorry about all this." I managed to say, cause it was getting harder for me to breathe. "I said not to worry about that." He said as he helped me out of my jacket and loosened my shirt. So I could breathe easier.

For someone so strong. He held me so gently as he said. "just relax and drink. That's all you need to do right now." As I slowly sank my teeth into his flesh. I felt him tighten his hold on me. He wouldn't let me stop drinking his blood, until he was sure I wasn't going to collapse again. It was then, I realized. I relied a lot more on Kain than I did on Aido. Another realization I was made aware of was that despite his tough guy act. He always makes sure I take the blood tablets everyday and makes sure I do drink blood, when I need it. It was then I realized who I wanted to go to the Ball with. Then I opened my eyes, because Kain was talking to me.

"Li-Chan, Li-Chan are you okay?" "hmm-mmm. Kain, I don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna pass out." I managed to say, because I was shivering so badly. "you're right. You have a fever." He said as he helped me into my jacket. Then he put his shirt and jacket back on and opened the door. "there's no one out in the hall, but class will be over in two minutes." He said as we went out into the hall. Just as he shut the door the bell rang. I started getting dizzy and the hallway was spinning around in circles. Just as everyone was coming out of their classrooms. Everything went dark. I could faintly hear someone shouting for the doctor and I felt someone pick me up. I woke up five hours later in the dorm infirmary.

"What happened?" iasked as I looked to my left when I saw Kain sitting next to me looking worried. "You scared the absolute hell out of me, Li-Chan. You collapsed in the hallway and I carried you here to the dorm infirmary. The doctor said it was a combination of exhaustion and extreme hunger causing you to collapse like that." He said as he helped me sit up. "um, about the ball? Kain, do you want to go with me?" I asked nervously as I looked at him. His reaction was of stunned disbelief. "You want to go to the ST. Xocolatl's Day Ball with me." He said. " yes, I do, but I can go by myself if you already have a date." I said rather gloomy. "Hey! What's with the gloomy face. Of course I'll go with you." He said as he handed me my books. "can you hand me my schedule, please. I need to look at it. So I can find out who my new roommate is." I said to him as he handed it to me.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Not to mention my face was as red as a pepper. "what's the matter?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to me so he could see what was causing my shocked expression. He was just as shocked. "so, you're my new roommate Kain." I said to him as we were both regaining the correct way to talk. "yeah, I guess I am, now. Then I wonder who Aido's new roommate is." Kain said absently. We were shocked yet again. When we went up to Aido's room to see who his new roommate was.

"I can't believe this." Aido was complaining as always " can you believe this, Kain. Dorm president Kuran actually separating us like this." " I can believe it. I need a change of pace. You're always getting me and Li-Chan into trouble, Hanabusa." Kain said nonchalantly to his cousin, while I was sitting on his lap with my head against his naked chest. "Why! You! You've got it made, Kain. You get to be Li-chan's roommate, while I get stuck with whoever it is that Kaname-sama chose to be my new roommate." Aido said his tantrum finally over with. "knock. Knock. May I come in?" seiren said as she walked into the room. She threw her duffle bag on Kain's old bed. "I'm Aido's new roommate. Kain. Li-chan. Go back to your own room. Now." She said as she looked at us. "okay. We're leaving." Kain and I said as we were leaving Aido's room. We could hear him groan in fear.

Thirty Minutes Later…

"Ha! Ha! Serves him right. That has got to be the worst punishment Aido has ever gotten." Kain said as he sat on his bed watching me. " that's not the worst of it. As another part of his punishment. He has to go to the ball with seiren." I said as I jumped on my bed. "there's something I want to ask you, Li-chan." "um, what?" I said as he walked over to my bed and leaned over me. " I want to know if you want to make this a long term relationship." " what do you mean?" " I mean. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked me as he was leaning closer and closer to me. The only thing I could do was nod my head, because my heart was pounding like a drum. The next thing I know, he was kissing me. It was a very, very good kiss. One thing led to another and we ended up sleeping in the same bed.

The day before the ball…

"Li-chan. Wait up." Rima said as she ran up to me. "so, did you decide on who you're going with?" she asked. "actually, I did." "well, who is it. Kain or Aido?" " Kain. He also asked me to be his girlfriend." I told her " we were also doing the you-know-what last night as well." " What! No way! I'm happy for you, but now that you've taken away Kain `A.K.A. WILD` you're going to be the number one enemy of every single girl in the day class." She said laughing. "so Rima, what are you wearing to the ball?" I asked. "A black, sleeveless, knee-length dress." She said. "what about you?" " If it weren't for Kain. I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress." "So you're not wearing one." " I am silly. Kain actually bought me a dress with matching sandals." I told her.

"I can't wait to see it." She said just as Kain walked up behind me, threw me over his shoulder and dragged me off to study hall. When we got into the classroom. He put my feet back on the floor and said, "Operation kidnap Li-chan is a success." It was a good thing. We were the only ones in study hall that day. So the teacher went ahead and gave us our midterm results. We both failed.

The night of the ST. Xocolatl's day ball.

"Hurry up, Li-chan." Kain said as he walked into the bathroom. "Promise not to laugh at me." I said as I pushed back the curtain divider. When I came into view. His eyes looked me up and down and cracking a grin said. "you look absolutely lovely, my dear. Now let's go. Before we end up fashionably late."

The ball went okay, except one or two incidents. One of them involving my father showing up, looking like king Arthur. Which was absolutely embarrassing. The other was the fact that Aido showed up handcuffed to seiren. At that point everyone came unglued. We all fell to the floor laughing. It was so funny.

Towards the end of the ball. Kain and I went outside and kissed under the moonlight. It was very romanti , il Shiki snuck up behind us and snapped a picture. "Now this is going in the yearbook." He said as he walked off whistling. While me and Kain both put our hands to our faces and groaned.


	4. Chapter Three:Lichan's surprise visitor

CHAPTER 2 : PART 2

Li-chan's Surprise Visitor

Shortly after the ball…

"I can't believe he actually did that. I mean, sneaking up on us and taking a picture." I said to Kain. When we got back to our room, by this time we were already in our pajamas. Ichijo knocked on the door and said to me, " Li-chan. You have a package and a letter from your mom. I just need you to sign for them." " Okay." I said as I signed the clipboard he handed me.

"I wonder what kind of stuff my mom sent to me anyway. Humm. Let's see. She sent me : A book called : 101 ways to date a guy, a wedding planner, a sketchbook and art supplies, a new messenger bag, a $ 500 gift card to Books-A-Million, post cards and souvenirs, the latest volumes of Vampire Knight and Bleach, and my laptop computer. Okay. Next in line, the letter. Which I am absolutely dreading." I said as Kain tossed the box, the stuff came in, in the trashcan as he asked, "Why's that." "Because my mother likes to keep me guessing as to where she's going next." I said as I opened the letter. "There's a letter addressed to the headmaster and the letter she wrote to me is only two pages long." I said while trying to put the other stuff in the closet. Then I read my mother's letter. Which I have made a copy of below word for word.

_`Dear Ashli,_

_This is your mother and I'm doing fine. I had a good time in Rome and a better one in Paris. I hope you're doing good in school and I really hope and pray you didn't let anyone find out about YOUR SECRET. I'll be going to Cairo, Egypt next. I'll be sure to get you lots of stuff for you, while I'm there. Oh, by the way. I have decided on coming to visit you and your father for two weeks before going to Egypt._

_P.S. be sure to give your father the letter I wrote for him._

_Love you always,_

_Mom`_

"Oh! No! why's she coming here for ? she's got no reason to come here. Unless…Kain, what's today's date?" " May fourteenth, why?" " I'll explain later." I hurriedly said as I ran out the door. It's a good thing the headmaster was in his private living area, when I ran in like the devil himself was chasing me.

" DAD! We have a problem ! We have a , major problem!" I shouted as I ran in wearing my purple penguin pajamas.

" Yikes! Slow down. What's the problem, Ashli." He asked me.

" The problem" I said " is that mom will be coming here for two weeks."

"WHAT!! Are you sure, Ashli?"

"YES. I'm absolutely sure. If you still don't believe me. Read this. It's the letter she wrote to you." I stated as I handed him the letter. He opened and read the letter, put it on the table and then slammed his head against it , as well.

"You're right. This is a problem." He said " I know you don't want to hear this, but have you chosen or even decided on who you want as your husband, Ashli?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Well, who is it?"

"Kain Akatsuki."

"Well then, that makes things easier on me. Let me ask you this: Do you trust him? Trust him enough to keep your secret, when you do tell him."

"Yes, I trust him to keep that secret, because he already knows."

"When did he find out?"

"The very first day I got here. Kain and Aido saw me taking a blood tablet. They swore not to tell under penalty of a very slow and painful death."

"What about the issue of drinking real blood one a week."

"For the past two months Kain has been letting me drink his blood once a week."

"Very well. Thank you for telling this to me. Now, it's past you curfew. Go back to your dorm and Ashli tell him gently." He said to me.


	5. Chapter Four: Lichan's mom arrives

CHAPTER FOUR

Li-chan's mom arrives

Back in my room in the Moon Dormitory…

"Hey Kain are you still awake?" I asked as I poked him in the face.

"Somewhat. Why?"

"I need to talk to you and it's very serious."

"Okay, I'm listening. What's it about?"

"It's about why my mom is coming to visit me. She'll be here tonight. So as you can see, it's really important. Her coming here now, could impact our relationship in a very big way."

"Okay. You've got my full and undivided attention."

"You remember when I first told you and your cousin about my secret."

"Yeah. Sure do. Why?"

"There's another part of that secret that I can only tell you, Kain."

"Okay, it's time for a pop quiz."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Question One: Does this visit from your mom impact our relationship in a good way or a bad way."

"It depends on her judgement."

"Judgement of what?"

"Her judgement of you. She's coming here for two weeks in order to judge you. So that she can determine whether or not you'd be good enough to become my husband."

"…….!"

"Question Two: What do you mean by that `to become your husband`."

"In my family. It's rare that a female child would be born a morai. 90% of the time the men in my family are born morai. So, when a female child is born morai. She becomes the Morai Princess, it's that rare. In such cases, me for example, the princess must choose a husband of her own free will by her sixteenth human birthday. Which mine is in two weeks."

"Question Three:What do I have to do in order to win your mom's approval?"

"For the next two weeks, you have to prove to her that you would do anything to protect me, but most importantly, you have to show her that you truly love me with all of your heart."

"Is that all?"

"That's all. Now let's go to sleep. Good night, Kain."

"Good night, Li-chan."

Be it coincidence or be it fate, my mother had showed up early and was being given a grand tour of the school by my father.

Meanwhile, as Kain and I were heading to our first class. We heard our names being called over the intercom.

_Intercom:`Kain Akatsuki and Ashli Cross please report to the headmaster's office at once.`_

Everyone was staring after us as we ran to the headmaster's office. We went into the headmaster's office expecting to find the headmaster. Only to find out that it was my mother sitting on his desk. When she heard us come in, she looked up and smiled. Which I instinctively knew that the next two weeks would be a hellish nightmare for me and Kain. "Mom, hi. What are you doing here?" I asked already dreading what her answer would be. "I came to visit you, of course. This must be the young man you chose as your husband, right?" "Th-That's right, mom. This is Kain. Kain, this is my mom." I said as I was introducing them. I also said under my breathe to Kain, "A.K.A. the psycho bitch from hell." "I'm gonna cut to the chase and get to the point. Kain. Ashli. Give me your hands, please." We reluctantly did as she asked. She grabbed our hands and tying a silk cord around our wrists as she said. "And I now pronounce you man and wife." "That's it?" I asked my mom. "Yes, that's it. Now don't you need to get to the library to do research for your term papers." She said as we ran like hell to the library.

_*flashback*_

_Five hours earlier…_

_Vice President Takuma Ichijo was in the library, when quite by accident, he happened to stumble upon Li-chan's special book about her family's history. (the book also contains other important discoveries and secrets that a morai needs to know about. )_

_So, being the curious vampire that he is, Ichijo decides to take it to his room and read it. As he got to his room and opened the book. He had the shocking misfortune of reading the very first discovery that Li-chan made. The actual truth about the relationship between Kaname Kuran and Yuki Cross._

"_hmm. This looks like the book Li-chan owns." Takuma Ichijo said as he sat down at the desk in his room. Then he sees that something had fallen out of the book. He examined it as he picked it up. "This is weird." He said to himself "This is an official report from the Hunter's Society. Actually a copy of one. It's handwritten."_

_He flips open the report and chokes on his soda, when he sees what the report is about._

_`This is a handwritten copy of the official report about the actual truth of the relationship between Kaname Kuran and Yuki Cross. Researched and sent by: Ashli Cross;Morai Princess._

_Official Hunter's Society Report_

_Case file: Kaname Kuran and Yuki Cross; their relationship._

_Case worker: Ashli Cross; Morai Princess._

_Historical/ background researcher: Ashli Cross; Morai Princess._

_Date sent in: recent _

_Date filed: recent_

_Case assignment: plain and simple. Do whatever it takes to get to the truth. No one must find out about, especially Kaname Kuran and Yuki Cross._

_Daily observations: my observations of the past two and a half months have been very revealing. As a night class student I have been able to find out the truth firsthand, by means of having to break into Kuran's room and quickly memorize his journal. I have already sent the copy to you for safe keeping. After acquiring the information, I quickly went to work. Then after days of research and background checking I was finally able to put together the entire truth of it. As you will undoubtedly agree. My findings coincided with Kuran's own journal entry below:_

_Date:May 11__th_

_Yuki has grown up into the woman I knew she would be someday. She has started coming to me for answers about her past. In two days time I will tell her, but only if she lets me turn her into a vampire again. Then and only then will she regain her memories and the knowledge that not only is she a pureblood vampire, but my younger sister and soon to be my wife._

_K. Kuran_

_Even through all of my research. I still could not find what her real name is. I will keep observing them as you ordered.'_

_At that point Ichijo closed it and picked up the book off the desk. He opened it and started to read it. He only read half of the first paragraph, then skipped a zillion pages. This is what he read._

_`according to Hunter's Society's historical records and extensive research into the noble Cross family background through many generations… blah.. blah.. blah.. blah.. blah.. that after the second blood war. The Cross family became peacekeepers to keep the peace between humans and vampires. Thus they became the Morai.'_

_*end flashback*_

Meanwhile, back in the library…

Kain and Li-chan had just finished their term papers, ehen they happen to over hear a conversation between Kaname and Yuki. At first the conversation was about Kain and Li-chan, then it switched to what had happened between them the night before. * f. y. i. Kain and Li-chan are both telepathic* ( they never showed up at the St. Xocolatl's day ball. Very strange. Hmm.)

" Yuki, you're Ashli's adopted sister. So, I thought I would ask you first, before going to the headmaster. Is Kain and Ashli involved in a sexual relationship and did you know that your sister has been drinking Kain's blood." Kaname asked her.

" To answer your first question: yes, I do I've known for a while. To answer your second question: yes, I do know about that as well. Ashli has to drink blood once a week." Yuki said to him.

" Why does she need to drink blood? Isn't she a human?" he asked rather puzzled.

" Yes, my sister is human, but she's also a vampire. You see Ashli is a morai, a human vampire. The headmaster is as well. Does that satisfy all your questions, Kaname." She said as she looks into his eyes.

" Yes, it does. You've answered all the questions that needed to be answered." He said as he lowered his face to hers.

Yuki's heart was racing. As a trillion problems and dilemmas went through her head. She had made up her mind the night before when Kaname asked her to become his mate. She had said yes and he drank her blood. As Kaname kisses her she has a flashback of the previous night. What Yuki didn't know was that her sister ( Kain had already left by that time) got every detail etched into her brain, because Li-chan is telepathic. ( she had disturbing dreams for months after that)

_*yuki's flashback of the night before…*_

"_Yuki, did you fall asleep." Kaname asked as he wrapped his right arm around her naked waist. She turned over and smiled at him._

" _No. I didn't fall asleep. I was looking to see what time it was." She said as she played with his hair. Then he gently laid her flat on her back and said._

"_I've drank your blood already. You know what we have to do now."_

" _Will it hurt."_

" _Just a little. After this you'll be mine forever."_

" _Forever, that sounds nice." She said as she wrapped her arms around him as he opened her legs and entered her. He kissed her passionately as she moaned in painful ecstasy. After he did the deed. He not only robbed her of her humanity, but her virginity as well. After a while she asked him._

" _Kaname."_

" _What Yuki?"_

" _What's gonna happen if I get pregnant or something along those lines, say for instance, my father."_

" _I don't know. It would be problematic for both of us if that happens."_

_Yuki looked over at the clock and nearly fell out of the bed._

"_Yuki? What in the world is wrong?"_

" _It's six a. m. kaname. Weren't we supposed to be meeting the headmaster right now."_

" _Uh-oh, you're right."_

_As they were leaving the dormitory to go to the headmaster's office. Li-chan ran right past them._

" _Was that?"_

" _My sister, oh yeah. She's the only one who wears purple penguin pajamas."_

"_I wonder what happened to make her run like that?"_

" _There's no doubt in my mind. The only reason why she would be running in broad daylight like that means only one thing."_

" _And what's that."_

" _Her mom is coming to visit."_

_Yuki's suspicions were confirmed when they heard Li-chan scream the word, DAD!_

_*end flashback*_

As I was recovering from shock. I knocked a book off the shelf and I got spotted by Zero. By that time I was alone in the library.

" What're you doing here, Zero?" I asked as he walked up.

" I think the headmaster has lost his mind."

" Why do you say that."

" Because he said it was time for your once weekly blood drinkage. You know it's rather obvious that you're a morai."

" Who told you?"

" The headmaster did."

" I've only been drinking Kain's blood. No one else's, I swear."

" Kain has been taken hostage by your mom. So , he asked me to give this to you." He said as he handed me a bottle of blood, courtesy of Kain, to me.

" Thanks, Zero. I better go rescue Kain." I said as I left the library.


	6. Chapter Five: Flight to Survive

Chapter Five

Flight to Survive

Four months later…

Knock. Knock. Knock. " Hey, Seiren" I said as I stuck my head through the door. " Are you still awake?" " Yeah. Why?" " I need your advice on something." " We can go to the girls' bathroom where we can talk privately." She said as she glanced at Aido and got up. Five minutes later in the girls' bathroom. " So, what advice do you need on, Li-chan." " Seiren, I'm four months pregnant with Kain's child." " WHAT!! Are you sure?" " Yes, I'm absolutely sure, but Seiren that's not all. The baby's pureblood." It took all but five seconds for Seiren to register what I had just said. She grabbed me by the arm and took me straight to Kaname's room. As soon as she had me sitting in a chair, she slammed the door shut and locked it. "Seiren, this better be important." He said as he looked up at her. "Ashli's pregnant." " I've already noticed that, Seiren."

" The baby she is carrying is pureblood, Kaname-Sama."

She said as he got up and walked over to where I was sitting. " You're right Seiren." He said as he barely touched my wrist. " Kaname-Sama, what do you want me to do?"

"Go get Ashli's husband and father at once. We've got to figure out what to do for her, because if anyone on the senate were to find out about this. They'll go after her and her baby. He said.

A few minutes later…

"Kain. Headmaster. Thank you for coming." Kaname said as they walked in. "Kaname, what is so important, that you had Seiren literally drag me out of a meeting." The headmaster asked as he looked at Kaname and then looked at me. Kain was already standing beside me when he broke the silence as he said. "Headmaster, she's pregnant and the baby's pureblood." "Hellfire and damnation." He said then looked at Kaname. " What can we do for her?" Before Kaname could answer, I spoke up and said. " The only thing for me to do. Is to leave here and go into hiding as soon as possible." "Where will you go?" my father asked me, fear and worry in his eyes. "I'll go to Tokyo. I have a close friend there I can stay with until it's safe for me to return to Cross Academy. If I leave now I can be there by tonight." I said to my father then I turned around and looked at Kain. "Kain. You already know, don't you. What I'm going to say." I could see it was killing him to accept it and to say it. " I can't come with you,Li-chan. I need to stay here to make sure the senate doesn't get suspicious."

Kain said to everyone present then Seiren spoke up and asked me. " This friend of yours in Tokyo. What's her name?" " NANA OSAKI. You all know that once I leave here. I'll have to change my whole identity. New name.

New everything. Dad. Kain. I'll contact you, the first cance I get.

It was raining a little when we got to the train station. "Li-chan, I'll say it now. I will follow you." My husband said to me. "I know." "but you need me to stay here, until you're able to contact us. You will, won't you?" "Kain. You know I will. The first chance I get, because I want you to be there when the baby's born." I said to him smiling a little sadly. We were standing underneath the pavilion. Then he gently pulled me in front of him. I had my back against his chest. When he put his hands inside my shirt, so he could feel the baby. "I can tell you're starting to show."

"How's that?" "because your belly isn't as flat as it used to be." "Kain, we've been sharing the same bed ever since you asked me to be your girlfriend. That was four months ago." "Yeah, what're you getting at." "When did you realize I was pregnant." "About a month ago. I noticed it when you walked out of the bathroom. When you got into bed, I laid you on your back and you put my hand on your belly. I could feel the baby moving inside you." "I had no idea it was that obvious. Even then did you know the baby's pureblood." "Yeah, I knew. You had better go. Your train's here." "Kain, I love you." I said as I gave him one more kiss before I got onto the train.

To ….be….

Continued….

**What will happen next? Find out in HIDDEN LOVE: the sequel to cross academy mysteries and night class blues.**

**COMING SOON!!!!**


End file.
